The present invention concerns the altering, modification or enhancement of the flavor or aroma of a foodstuff, chewing gum, or medicinal product. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of a five membered or six membered heterocyclic compound containing one oxygen atom and one sulfur atom such as an oxathiolane or an oxathiane, to alter, modify or enhance the flavor and/or aroma characteristics of a foodstuff, chewing gum or medicinal product.
The terms "alter" and "modify" in their various forms are used herein to mean the supplying or imparting of a flavor or aroma characteristic or note to an edible substance, or augmenting an existing flavor or aroma characteristic where the natural flavor or intrinsic odor is deficient in some regard, or supplementing the existing flavor or aroma impression to modify its quality, character, taste or aroma.
The term "enhance" is used herein to mean the intensification of a flavor or aroma characteristic or note without the modification of the quality thereof. Thus, "enhancement" of a flavor or aroma means that the enhancement agent does not add any additional flavor note.
The term "foodstuff" as used herein includes both solid and liquid ingestible materials, which usually do, but need not, have nutritional value. Thus, foodstuffs include meats, gravies, soups, convenience foods, beverages, dairy products, candies, vegetables, cereals, soft drinks, and the like.
The term "chewing gum" is intended to mean a composition which comprises a substantially water-insoluble, chewable plastic gum base such as chicle, or substitutes therefor, including jelutung, guttakay rubber and/or certain comestible natural or synthetic resins or waxes. Incorporated within the gum base, in admixture therewith may be plasticizers or softening agents, e.g. glycerine; and a flavoring composition which incorporates the heterocyclic oxathio compound of our invention, and, in addition, sweetening agents which may be sugars, including sucrose or dextrose and/or artificial sweeteners including dipeptides, cyclamates and saccharin. Other optional ingredients may also be present.
The term "medicinal product" includes both solids and liquids which are ingestible, non toxic materials having medicinal value such as cough syrups, cough drops, toothpaste, aspirin and chewable medicinal tablets.